<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>合约小狗 by justanormalplayer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156628">合约小狗</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanormalplayer/pseuds/justanormalplayer'>justanormalplayer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), WAYV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:01:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanormalplayer/pseuds/justanormalplayer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>top Lucas<br/>bottom winwin</p><p>人生中写的第一篇港昀也是最后一篇 因为我现在昀港了</p><p>这篇未完结 现在没头绪写不下去了 很烂 大家当成片段随便看看</p><p>日剧宠物情人那个设定 副cp一点点羊铁和看不到的星辰 道德底线不怎么高 慎入 包养文学请自己避雷</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>合约小狗</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01/</p><p>董思成最近又养了只狗，当然了，说又是因为以前也养过，初恋对象Bella跟男友出国后没人照顾的那只，他就给收养了。</p><p> </p><p>董思成不喜欢狗，甚至一开始有点怕，但还是给那只养老送终。因为太可怜了，总是眼巴巴地扒着门，等着Bella回来，等好久好久，再后来跟董思成熟了点，他招招手小狗就过来，乖巧地被他抱在怀里，揉揉毛。</p><p> </p><p>董思成看着怀里的狗叹了口气：你也被她留下来了啊。</p><p> </p><p>小狗不说话，一双黑溜溜的大眼睛看着他。</p><p> </p><p>我也被他留下来了。</p><p> </p><p>似乎是因为同病相怜的伴儿突然走了，家里变得空荡荡的，董思成觉得心里也空荡荡的，表哥李永钦怜爱地看着他说，小狗没了就这么憔悴，你不如再找只小狗吧。</p><p> </p><p>董思成觉得烦，一开始刚照顾小狗的时候，这这那那的他嫌麻烦，现在突然没了也觉得麻烦，回到家里突然太闲了都不知道自己该干嘛。Bella那人真的有够烦，几年前的事情没法move on的自己也真的有够烦。全部的全部全部都很烦。</p><p> </p><p>烦死了。</p><p> </p><p>大概是因为太烦了，他还是神使鬼差地下载了李永钦给他提的社交软件，划了一圈又一圈，看到了那双很像小狗的大眼睛。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>02/</p><p>男高中生黄旭熙是软件上摇到董思成的，照片看不清脸，放大看过去阴影里隐隐约约露着一双大眼睛，他奇了怪了把手机亮度调到最亮，试图去看对方的眼睛，只见干净又清亮，他瞄了一眼对方的年龄，长自己十岁有余，这双眼睛不像是大自己十岁的样子。</p><p> </p><p>系统提示匹配成功，他发了张自己的照片过去，心里有些忐忑。他晓得自己的脸在女生里很吃香，但给男人发图还是第一次。他转过头问室友：真的靠谱吗？</p><p> </p><p>室友点了根烟，说可以，我就是在这上面找的。</p><p> </p><p>他心想要不是实在缺钱也不至于走到这一步：可扬扬我跟你不太一样，我以前没当过同性恋，到时候会不会太那个了一点。</p><p> </p><p>是不是都无所谓，灯一关不都一样，你就想那是个女的，完了钱到手你就走。刘扬扬看着手机漫不经心地回话，头也不抬，好像在跟谁聊天，手指跳得飞快。</p><p> </p><p>你跟你那位也是这么认识的吗？</p><p> </p><p>我们不一样，我们这是珍贵的爱情，不讲物质这么俗气的东西。</p><p> </p><p>他一听觉得好笑，全校最有钱的富二代在这儿跟他讲钱俗气。</p><p> </p><p>你放心，我尊重和理解你，更不会对你戴上有色眼镜。刘扬扬说完上下打量了黄旭熙一眼，说你应该相信我，在这个圈子里你还是很不错的，夸你一句天菜也不为过。</p><p> </p><p>正聊着，消息提醒发出叮咚的声音，对方发来了地址让他打车过来。黄旭熙照了照镜子，有点臭美地弄了弄头发，看起来不错，就这么去赴约了。</p><p> </p><p>一路上他的心脏突突乱跳，按照提示找到公寓按下门铃，门一打开，他正对上那双眼睛，比图上要更清亮些，因为比自己矮一点点，抬着眼睛看向自己，黄旭熙说不清哪里总觉得，那双里面好像含了一汪清水。他语文不好，一时间也想不到什么比这个更好的措辞来形容。</p><p> </p><p>你就是董先生，我，我是黄旭熙。</p><p> </p><p>董思成开了门让他进来，摘掉鼻梁上的眼镜，上下打量了他一番，只见他只穿着简单的卫衣运动裤和球鞋，问他大几了。</p><p> </p><p>黄旭熙在沙发上坐下，撒谎说大二，董思成坐在他的对面，投射过来的目光让他琢磨不定，甚至还有些慌乱。慌乱之余他便直勾勾地看回去，看着董思成的脸，从眉毛再到眼睛，从眼睛再往下的鼻子和嘴唇。</p><p> </p><p>这是他第一次仔仔细细地看清董思成的样貌，眉清目秀，唇红齿白，一副古画里江南男子的模样，很是俊俏，甚至比起他见过的女人们还要漂亮。刘扬扬说过关了灯都一样，但如果是这么漂亮的男人，好像不关灯也可以。</p><p> </p><p>董思成分明是比他长十岁有余，却因为这张漂亮的脸显得稚嫩，像只比自己大两三岁的模样。黄旭熙留意到董思成的西装外套搭在门口的衣架上，只穿了件白衬衣和黑色的西裤，白衬衣解开了两颗领口的扣子，袖子挽起露出手臂，衬衫还规规矩矩地掖在西裤里，像是刚下班回来的。</p><p> </p><p>董思成想了想大二是多少岁，说了句还小呢，说完难得的笑了一下，黄旭熙还以为他不会笑呢，也跟着他的表情傻笑起来。你先去洗澡吧。</p><p> </p><p>董思成给他拿了身浴袍和一条毛巾，黄旭熙这时才开始有点自己要卖鸡巴了的实感，进了浴室，里面的装修风格跟家里的感觉也差不多，墙砖和地砖都是老老实实的白色和浅灰色，干干净净，洗手台很整洁，上面摆放着两瓶简单的男士护肤水乳，洗漱用品只有一套，还有剃须刀，和一瓶须后水。黄旭熙十五岁之后才开始有些细软的胡须冒出头来，学着大人的样子一点一点地刮个干净，刚开始偶尔也会弄伤自己，后来熟练了，胡子跟自己一样变得更成熟了，两三天不刮就会变成一根根硬茬。男高中生从来没用过须后水，他好奇地拿起来闻了闻气味，闻到一股淡淡的香味，猜测或许这就是成熟男人的味道。他一边闻着一边得出结论，董思成是一个人住，想了想应该也是成年人的寂寞难耐吧，不然谁闲着没事会在网上叫鸭呢。</p><p> </p><p>浴室里没有浴缸，大概是嫌麻烦的类型，一旁的沐浴用品也很简单，洗发护发除外只是一块手工香皂。还没开始脱衣服，黄旭熙听到了敲门声，他拉开门，董思成表情淡淡地说别用我的东西，我给你又拿了新的。</p><p> </p><p>那是一堆形状很幼稚的小手工皂，掺杂着几个小熊，看起来就像五颜六色半透明的小熊软糖。黄旭熙拿起来一个放在鼻子边闻了闻，什么味儿啊这是。</p><p> </p><p>不知道，我外甥送我的礼物，你自己挑一个用吧。董思成看着小手工皂的表情倒是有趣，一副慈爱的神情，让黄旭熙再次产生了原来这个人还能有这种样子的心态。挑来拣去黄旭熙挑了块草莓味的用了，好在这个好闻，洗完出来擦着半干的头发，他觉得自己浑身上下都香喷喷的，如果不是身高在这儿放着，有种变成了草莓小人的错觉。</p><p> </p><p>巨型草莓小人裹着浴袍出来，董思成还坐在那里，端了杯朗姆酒慢慢呷，问他要不要喝点，黄旭熙想了想还是摇了摇头，他怕自己喝了第二天就起不来了，早上还得上课。董思成看了看他裹得严严实实，居然有点害羞，董思成问他：之前没做过吗。</p><p> </p><p>黄旭熙老老实实说自己是第一次。</p><p> </p><p>董思成放下杯子，手伸过来，黄旭熙躲了一下，把董思成看笑了：我又不会吃了你。说完轻轻捏了捏黄旭熙的脸，调戏似的让黄旭熙耳朵红红的。</p><p> </p><p>趴吧。</p><p> </p><p>啊？黄旭熙有点懵，瞪大了眼睛，整个人在董思成眼里看起来像个不自觉撒娇的大金毛，殊不知他心想的是，让趴着，自己该怎么干啊。</p><p> </p><p>啊什么，我付你钱不就是做这个吗，现在打算装纯还是玩情调？董思成捏着他的下巴满是不解，黄旭熙这才反应过来什么，他一把抓住董思成的手，自己再怎么出来卖，也不能被这么漂亮的男人肛了吧。</p><p> </p><p>不是，我以为我是……黄旭熙没想明白该怎么形容，我以为我是当男人的那个，董思成不是我不是说你就是女人，但是我以为我是，反正就是那个。</p><p> </p><p>我花钱找你来干我，那我不是亏大发了，你是怎么想的？</p><p> </p><p>黄旭熙看着他比女人还漂亮的脸心想，确实，他确实不需要。整个气氛变得尴尬起来，董思成又在沙发上坐下来，端着酒杯问你真的不愿意吗？</p><p> </p><p>黄旭熙摇了摇头，心想不行，我可是直男。</p><p> </p><p>不愿意我也不强求。董思成拿起酒杯，浇在自己的西裤上，从大腿浇到裤裆，他对着黄旭熙张开双腿：舔吧。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>03/</p><p>因为长得秀气被说像女人这回事，从小就有了，那些话是真心赞美还是带着其他什么意味，董思成无从得知也不打算得知。只是他一开始没想过自己真的会喜欢男人，那会儿对bella动感情他自我安慰道，是因为这个女生长得太漂亮了，又对自己很好，安慰到最后他居然在软件上叫鸭了，以为长着一双大眼睛和嘟嘟唇会是给漂亮的小男孩，结果见了真人确实挺漂亮的，唯独没想到身板比自己还猛。</p><p> </p><p>董思成觉得自己是直男，所以他看了看小男生开口道：来都来了，总不能什么都不做。</p><p> </p><p>听完董思成这么说，黄旭熙咽了咽口水，主要是心虚的。他全部的性经验仅仅来自于，全宿舍男生脑袋挤在一起，围着刘扬扬的床铺，看他手机上特地帮这群室友下好的日本av电影。国内性教育的缺失，导致这些电影成为他们接收听觉刺激和视觉冲击的主要来源。虽然不太正当，但确实又是唯一的教材。</p><p> </p><p>当他们看av的时候，刘扬扬就坐在在一边吃零食，不看那个。日本片里的那些男人们基本一个比一个丑，女人们又浮夸地大叫个不停，青春期小男生们很容易把自己代入男主角，女演员叫得越欢他们越兴奋。刘扬扬总是一脸不解，想不通为什么直男会那么喜欢看这种东西。黄旭熙在思考自己该给小孩怎么解释，可是电影都是他手机里的，肯定不至于懂得比自己少。</p><p> </p><p>你不喜欢看这个说明你清高。黄旭熙一拍大腿，答案找到了。</p><p> </p><p>刘扬扬摇了摇头，我不清高，我也低俗。他把手机收过来，打开另一个视频给黄旭熙看，黄旭熙只见两个欧美男演员一丝不挂地躺在床上舌吻，然后其中一个骑在另一个身上开始做一些事情。</p><p> </p><p>几分钟之后黄旭熙发出一声感慨：牛逼啊，这他妈也行。</p><p> </p><p>在这一路来临之前的黄旭熙就是这么想的，有点害羞，但自己只需要找到洞插进去，然后做活塞运动就可以了。他没想到自己即将面临着这样的问题，该怎么给一个男人口交。</p><p> </p><p>黄旭熙平时也有幻想过教材内各位老师如何教学，如今幻想却变成了回想。俗话说钱难挣屎难吃，他不知不觉两者相较一番，鸡巴应该多少会比屎好一点。黄旭熙在心里安慰完自己，跪坐在地上，隔着裤子亲吻董思成的大腿根。布料里都是酒，闻起来满是酒香，味道尝起来不算很涩，反倒有点甜味，他轻轻吮吸着参与的朗姆酒，头慢慢地向董思成的裤裆移动。黄旭熙学着av女优们的眼神，本来就大的眼睛睁得更大了，一边有点歪着头看着董思成，自以为很有魅力地眨着眼睛。诡异的是好像真的有效，董思成嘴上没说话，但起立的帐篷不会撒谎。黄旭熙解开他的扣子，拉开裤子拉链，湿淋淋的内裤也跟着被扒下，昂首的阴茎一瞬间跳了出来。</p><p> </p><p>董思成似乎真的倒了很多酒，黄旭熙把龟头含进嘴里的时候，董思成的性器也是酒的味道。黄旭熙意识到好像抛开所谓的自尊，这钱来得也挺简单。他把这根东西握在手里，手上下动着，嘴巴跟着手的运动，头一下一下地低着将阴茎往口腔里含得更多一些。黄旭熙看着董思成，董思成却移开目光，仰着头看着天花板，在黄旭熙的视角下只剩下尖尖的下巴和他颈部的喉结。黄旭熙伸出左手放在他的胸口，董思成身上是有点肌肉的，不是少年那种瘦弱的身材，也不是特别健硕，应该一直都有锻炼，外面看着瘦，实际上薄薄一层肌肉触感q弹。黄旭熙的手慢慢上移，在手指触碰到喉结之前，黄旭熙的手被董思成按住。</p><p> </p><p>董思成说：别乱摸。</p><p> </p><p>他又把手收了回来，董思成从他侧耳抚摸过来，手指轻轻地穿过他的短发，最后停留在脑后。</p><p> </p><p>再深些。语气似乎带着点命令。董思成是不是真的舒服，黄旭熙也不清楚，如果真的很舒服那说不定自己还挺有天赋。人啊，果然是堕落之后容易没脸没皮。</p><p> </p><p>他含得更深了一些，却仍然不够，董思成摁着他的头使了些力气让他更深，性器从他的口腔一直抵到咽喉。一瞬间他满脸涨得通红，眼睛里憋出了眼泪，唾液涌了出来一直向下流，滴落在地板上。他抓开董思成的手，转过头猛地咳嗽一通，好一会儿才停歇，等反应过来的时候，董思成已经抽了几张纸巾射在了里面。他起身去浴室里简短地冲了个澡，换了衬衣长裤版的棉质睡衣。在等待他洗澡的过程当中，黄旭熙用董思成留下的一小瓶漱口水反复漱了漱口，怎么都觉得嘴里还是一股酒味，黄旭熙已经下意识地将酒味和董思成的味道相挂钩。</p><p> </p><p>洗完澡出来的董思成问黄旭熙怎么还没换衣服，黄旭熙不明白换什么衣服，他去卧室里拿出一张卡递给黄旭熙，说密码是六个零。黄旭熙准备接过来却接了个空，只见董思成问道：你觉得自己值多少钱。</p><p> </p><p>黄旭熙没什么概念，他算了算自己的学费带路费差了几十万，但又不好意思狮子大开口。董思成虽然是男的，还一开始还想着干自己，但也不算什么坏主顾，建立长期关系也不是不行。</p><p> </p><p>见黄旭熙不答话，董思成给算了笔账，没干，就做了个口活，还烂得不行，牙齿磕磕巴巴差点没把他弄伤了。带上打车钱，你今晚真的不值多少钱。</p><p> </p><p>怎么说，这话搞得黄旭熙也有点难过，人生第一单没想到是这个结果，早知道是不是克服一下阴影，接几个富婆的单子，给男人口交都能干，大不了被几个富婆围着拿钢丝球玩，甚至被火烧也行。董思成看着体面，公寓和装潢，甚至那身西装看起来都不便宜，怎么有钱人还这么抠。</p><p> </p><p>黄旭熙当着董思成的面把自己的运动裤从浴袍底下套上，然后脱掉浴袍换上自己的卫衣，董思成却转过头没看，黄旭熙肚子上刚练出来的几块腹肌也由于没有观众，而显得有些落寞。董思成把卡递给了他，说你走吧，身上要是没现金打车我再给你些。此时已经是晚上十一点多，宿舍里早门禁锁门了，查寝有室友帮忙，他本来就没打算回去，以为做完可以在董思成这里睡一晚，等天亮了再走。</p><p> </p><p>他拿着手机转身离开，兜里揣着董思成塞给他的卡和一百块钱打车钱，也不知道董思成这人到底算是好还是不好，伸手摸过来的时候好像很好，那个眼神让当时的黄旭熙产生一种错觉，董思成温柔地抚摸着自己的脸，这种感觉很好，虽然转头就用力摁着让他深喉，异物感让他差点没吐出来，嗓子到现在还在隐隐作痛，这种时候便不太好。精打细算的时候也不好，毕竟黄旭熙缺钱。</p><p> </p><p>十二点多了，黄旭熙看向窗外，外面漆黑一片，什么都没有，电梯慢慢上升，数字随着增大。电梯总会停留，数字总会固定，而黄旭熙整个人却像故障的电梯，没有办法，一直悬着悬在半空中。他有点闷闷不乐，撇着嘴巴，直到听到喂的一声。</p><p> </p><p>董思成穿着拖鞋追了出来，是追了出来吧，为了追自己出来，黄旭熙觉得应该是的。</p><p> </p><p>太晚了，你明天再走吧。</p><p> </p><p>黄旭熙不知道董思成出于什么动机转变了心意，原本一副坚定地不留人，现在站在这里阻拦自己的离开。叮的一声，电梯到了，在黄旭熙面前缓缓打开。</p><p> </p><p>向前走是离开，另一边是戴着眼镜，头发半干，此时此刻看起来满脸学生气的董思成。跟刚见到他时很不相同。该往哪边走呢？</p><p> </p><p>可以吗？董思成问。</p><p> </p><p>黄旭熙看着董思成的眼睛，那双很漂亮的眼睛，这次谁也没躲开谁的目光。黄旭熙身体左转，朝着董思成那边走了过去。</p><p> </p><p>好。他低声说道。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>04/</p><p>再度回到公寓里，黄旭熙觉得整个气氛尴尬到可怕，仿佛重新陷入凝固，董思成打量了他一番，问你想睡哪儿？</p><p> </p><p>黄旭熙刚想说睡沙发也行，只听董思成紧跟着一句：跟我睡给你加钱。他二话没说点了点头，心想董思成要真是趁人之危，以他的身板黄旭熙觉得自己打得过。</p><p> </p><p>董思成先上了床，黄旭熙穿着他的t恤和及膝短裤当睡衣，站在一旁多少有点拘谨，董思成看着他说上来啊，我又不会害你。黄旭熙有点尴尬地笑着爬上床的另一边，董思成啪得一下关了灯，吓得黄旭熙身子一哆嗦。</p><p> </p><p>怎么，你怕黑吗？</p><p> </p><p>没，没有。黄旭熙不好意思起来：刚刚没做好准备吓了一跳。</p><p> </p><p>一片黑暗当中，黄旭熙的视线慢慢地恢复，实在是不认生，没两分钟居然就这么睡着了，董思成翻了个身也没把他吵醒。睡得很沉很沉，董思成情不自禁地伸手摸了摸他的头发，毛毛躁躁，像他这个人一样毛毛躁躁。仔细想想，突然转了心意要他留下的原因，无非是自己一个人实在睡不着罢了，现在居然真的起效了，董思成觉得眼皮发沉，不知不觉跟着进入了梦乡。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>05/</p><p>做你的狗？</p><p> </p><p>大早上听到这样的通知，黄旭熙面露难色：这……这不太好吧……</p><p> </p><p>董思成递过来一张合同书，上面白纸黑字写的清清楚楚：你自己看吧，不愿意就算了。</p><p> </p><p>思前想后黄旭熙答应了，并在合同上签了字，人在谷底也是可以一坠再坠的，他早就没皮没脸了。因为有早课，董思成开车把他送到了大学门口，黄旭熙下车之后挥挥手，目送董思成离开，看了看时间奔向大学对面的高中踩着点进了教室。</p><p> </p><p>刘扬扬问他昨晚怎么样，黄旭熙觉得自己嘴里还是一股鸡巴味，还是一股酒味，还是混在一起，他不知道该怎么形容，最后无奈地看着刘扬扬：扬扬啊，我可能……要当狗了……</p><p> </p><p>课间刘扬扬听了个来回全程，瞪大了眼睛喊：这么劲爆？</p><p> </p><p>之后去找后勤办理退宿手续，黄旭熙就这么住进了董思成家里，说是养狗，董思成真的当他是一条狗，其他事情该发生的还是不该发生的一点都没发生，每个月给的零花钱都被他放在账户里存好。董思成有很好地在尽一个饲主的义务，虽然做饭这方面没有一点天赋，好在有请家政阿姨准备好放在冰箱里，需要的时候微波炉叮一下。黄旭熙做狗也做得很认真，让汪汪叫就汪汪叫，让转圈就转圈，让捡球就捡球。</p><p> </p><p>董思成看着他起床后乱了的头发，笑着招招手叫他过来耐心帮他压一压。你真的挺敬业的。</p><p> </p><p>黄旭熙坐在地上盘着双腿，乖巧地窝在他身边，说那没办法啦，人生不容易。</p><p> </p><p>不容易你也不肯卖屁股。</p><p> </p><p>黄旭熙一听浑身打了个冷颤，转过头警惕地看着他：我堕落归堕落，也是有原则的好吧。</p><p> </p><p>有什么原则，都过来给我当狗了还有原则。</p><p> </p><p>黄旭熙气鼓鼓地说，不想被干就是我最后的原则。</p><p> </p><p>董思成笑了半天，黄旭熙不知道哪里好笑，转过头回自己的房间去做作业，做到一半困到睡着。</p><p> </p><p>晚上董思成说自己晚点回家，黄旭熙作业实在是做不下去，最终放弃了，就这样他还想着出国留学，留个屁啊。黄旭熙烦躁地在地上来回翻滚，董思成也不在家，游戏打一会儿就累了，没意思，怎么都没意思。滚来滚去结果撞到了一旁的柜子，相框吧嗒一声砸在他的脸上，疼得他啊了半天。一边揉脸一边拿起来相框，黄旭熙看到那是一只毛茸茸的小狗，拍照的时候小狗的眼睛看着镜头，此时此刻就像在看着黄旭熙，黄旭熙突然觉得眼熟，爬起来照了照镜子，看了看小狗又看了看自己，难怪啊，黄旭熙一时间明白了董思成的爱狗情深。</p><p> </p><p>相框背面写着Lucas，黄旭熙想了想眨了眨眼睛，把相框又放了回去重新躺回地上，桌子底下的球吸引了他的注意，之前兴致勃勃当狗董思成拿来陪他玩的玩具，前几天找不到了，此时此刻又出现在他的视线里。黄旭熙探着手臂进去把球拿了出来，向半空中扔，由着球跌下来再接住。原来这就是小狗在家等待主人的心情。</p><p> </p><p>正如小狗想念主人，黄旭熙现在有点想念董思成。</p><p> </p><p>意识到这点他陷入发呆，半空中的球没有被接住，而是砸在地上滚了很远。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>06/</p><p>门外传来脚步声，黄旭熙爬起来飞奔过去开门，董思成进来刚关上门脚一软跌进他怀里，重量一下子压了下来，黄旭熙撑了一下慢慢跪坐在地上，董思成也跟着摊在他身上，脸和耳朵上都是一片红晕，整个人散发着浓浓的酒精味。</p><p> </p><p>觉得热，迷糊当中董思成把领带扯下来，摸索着把扣子解开，黄旭熙觉得他的身体隔着那层衬衣的布料跟着发烫，叫着他董先生。</p><p> </p><p>董思成这才回过神，双手捧着他的脸，眼神迷离却又越凑越近，黄旭熙不自觉紧张起来，整个人屏住了呼吸。董思成是真的长得漂亮，漂亮得黄旭熙一句话也说不出来，咽了咽口水，一时间怔了看着他白嫩嫩的脖子，不知道咬一口是什么滋味。</p><p> </p><p>Lucas。董思成看着他笑，勾着他的脖子把他搂进怀里，像是抱小狗一样。</p><p> </p><p>不对，黄旭熙现在就是他的狗，董思成就是在抱小狗。</p><p> </p><p>一只手揉着他的头发，像是温柔地抚着小狗的毛。黄旭熙脸贴着他的胸膛，自己的胸膛里心脏乱跳，比乒乓球跳得更厉害，在胸腔里乱七八糟跳了一通，最后在董思成的抚摸下化成安分的一滩泥。</p><p> </p><p>你该高兴了。董思成突然垂着眼皮低声说道。Lucas，你该高兴了。</p><p> </p><p>黄旭熙看着他一脸不解。</p><p> </p><p>他回来了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>07/</p><p>昨晚是怎么回来的，董思成完全没了记忆，迷迷糊糊做梦梦到小狗像还在世的时候那样，端坐在门口等待自己回家。大概是太想念小狗了，梦到自己躺下之后小狗爬上床舔了一下他的脸，恍惚之间董思成以为不是梦，而是真实的。</p><p> </p><p>从床上起来，董思成头疼得厉害，洗漱完换了衣服准备上班，桌子上放了一杯水，旁边贴了纸条，上面说问我去上课了，喝一点可以解酒，歪歪扭扭的字迹，不知道还以为真的是小狗嘴巴叼着笔写的。董思成端起杯子尝了尝，发现里面冲了蜂蜜。</p><p> </p><p>[董先生今天还好吗？]</p><p> </p><p>车停好之后打开手机，收到这样一条消息，董思成觉得他有点小孩子心性，但还是给他回了，说还好，谢谢你的蜂蜜水。</p><p> </p><p>[虽然不知道你昨天怎么了看起来不是很开心 但是喝完这杯 今天工作加油吧！！！]</p><p> </p><p>董老板，什么事这么高兴？钱锟老远就看到他笑得跟中彩票似的，昨晚的公司聚餐的酒局上可没这样，看了眼手机也不知道收到什么消息，大反常态多喝了一瓶。</p><p> </p><p>没高兴。董思成这才意识到自己失态，收起手机继续向前走。</p><p> </p><p>还没高兴呢，眉开眼笑嘴角都快飞到天上去了。</p><p> </p><p>我说锟哥，你有空在这儿打趣我，不如先把这季度的报表给我交过来，拖了一周我够给你面子了。</p><p> </p><p>得，两句玩笑话就开始拿工作压我，我走了走了，下午就给你送过去。</p><p> </p><p>上午——</p><p> </p><p>董老板你好狠的心。</p><p> </p><p>哥，别废话了。</p><p> </p><p>消息没再发过来，因为手机的主人此时此刻正在跟班主任大眼瞪小眼。</p><p> </p><p>我都看见了，手机交出来。</p><p> </p><p>老师……虽然不情不愿黄旭熙还是把手机交了上去，被老师扔下一句放学后叫家长过来领。</p><p> </p><p>放学后黄旭熙独自来到办公室，班主任看了看他苦口婆心道：上课时间玩手机，你知道自己高三了吗？平时把手机带进校园我已经睁一只眼闭一只眼了，上课还玩，高三都不知道收一收心吗？老师是真心希望你能读一个好大学。</p><p> </p><p>对不起老师……</p><p> </p><p>你对不起的不是我，而是你自己，你通知监护人过来领吧，不然这手机我到高考结束再还给你。</p><p> </p><p>黄旭熙有点抓狂，背着书包走出校门，一辆有点眼熟的车在自己面前渐渐停下，车窗降下来的瞬间，他和车内的人对视的瞬间，黄旭熙耳朵里产生阵阵尖锐的耳鸣声。</p><p> </p><p>完蛋了。但是在完蛋之前，先这样吧。</p><p> </p><p>董思成还没质问你怎么会从高中出来，黄旭熙已经拖着他的手往办公室里走：老师我监护人来了。</p><p> </p><p>您好，我是旭熙的班主任，您是？班主任看了看眼前西装革履的男人，生得白白净净一双凤眼，又看了看黄旭熙，小麦色的皮肤瞪着一双大眼睛。两个人除了都长得挺好看之外再没有任何共同之处。</p><p> </p><p>老师您好，我是……我是旭熙的小舅舅。董思成对着老师挤出一个微笑来，他也没想过自己养一只狗能养到现在这个程度，低头道歉检讨认错，嘴上说都怪自己平时工作太忙了，疏忽了对外甥的教育。</p><p> </p><p>黄旭熙被叫到外面等待谈话结束，班主任语重心长：我明白旭熙现在的情况很不好，也很难沉得住气，父亲走得那么突然，母亲又跟着生病，确实很不容易沉得住气学习，但如果不学习以后的出路更艰难，董先生您说是不是这个道理。</p><p> </p><p>后面班主任又说了什么，董思成完全没听进去，满脑子只记得走得突然和跟着生病这几个字。最主要的是，他跟一个未成年的高三生发生了关系之后，把对方当狗在包养。董思成跟老师赔笑，在心里恨不得抽自己俩耳光。</p><p> </p><p>从办公室出来，黄旭熙站门口看着他一言不发，沉默一直持续到跟着他上了车。</p><p> </p><p>董思成点了根烟，黄旭熙也没敢说话，车开了好一会儿，董思成叹了口气，黄旭熙说：我马上就十八了，真的，下半年就十八。</p><p> </p><p>董思成还是没说话，看也不看他一眼，黄旭熙不知道董思成在想什么，估计班主任该说的全说了，他小心翼翼地把手搭在董思成的膝盖上，董思成没动，一整支烟抽完掐灭在烟灰盒里，车开了好一会儿终于踩了刹车。</p><p> </p><p>董先生，你别不要我。</p><p> </p><p>董思成握着方向盘的手抖了一下，他是真的挺像Lucas，真的挺像那条小狗，本来孤苦伶仃的小东西被bella捡到养了一段时间，之后又被孤苦伶仃地被托付给了自己。小狗也会这么眼巴巴地看着自己，董思成垂着眸子心想，可是小狗不会这样说着人话。</p><p> </p><p>黄旭熙好像看透了董思成在想什么，他轻轻摇了摇董思成的膝盖，突然发出一声汪来。学得一点也不像，听得董思成本来看起来结冰的脸色融化了几分，漾起点笑来。董思成伸手一把捏住他的脸颊两侧，奇了怪了，身高身形在这儿放着，手脚也比常人大一些，唯独他那张漂亮的脸偏偏生得这样小，董思成一把就能捏住。</p><p> </p><p>那笑是带着善意还是敌意叫人分不清，黄旭熙也不擅长看脸色，只觉得好看，可好看之外他犯了错，除了坐在座位上摇尾巴，也不敢叫一声问问是好还是不好。</p><p> </p><p>你还真把自己当狗了？话音落了，黄旭熙总算分清了，那笑里至少是带着几分嘲讽的。嘲讽也罢，他依然像小狗那样讨好地笑着重复：你别不要我。他没提合同，也没想到去拿合同要挟，虽说合同不怎么合法，也没什么效益，他只是直觉相信董先生，像董先生这样的人不会骗自己。黄旭熙就像是在赌，像所有宠物那样都要赌一把，自己会投入什么样的人家，遇到怎样的饲主。小狗先遇到了哪个主人，便很容易认准那个主人，黄旭熙遇到了董思成，他就这样做出决定了。</p><p> </p><p>下车。董思成说道。</p><p> </p><p>黄旭熙的身体僵了一下，仿佛又回到第一次相遇的那个夜里，他站在电梯口等待的瞬间，他在心里祈祷过董思成能挽留一下自己，现在回想董先生这样的人能出来挽留自己简直就像奇迹，这两个月一开始会以为很难捱，谁知道也挺开心，像梦一样，现在要从梦里醒来了吗？黄旭熙不知道，他收回手，做好了一切心理准备。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>08/</p><p>下车啊。</p><p> </p><p>黄旭熙在心里盘算着是否还有回旋的余地，他下来追着董思成想道歉也好求饶也好，如果实在没用的话自己再放手，却发现董思成进了商场。他呆站在原地，董思成转过身叫他愣什么呢，跟上来，他便跟了上去。</p><p> </p><p>店员见来人是董思成，去里面请老板出来，老板戴着眼镜看了一眼门口：稀客啊？</p><p> </p><p>董思成笑着说别打趣我了，过来拿套衣服。</p><p> </p><p>看上哪款我给你送过去，打个电话就行的事，何必多跑一趟。</p><p> </p><p>不是给我，是给他。</p><p> </p><p>一旁的黄旭熙突然被推到老板面前，他看着店里全是西服，摆摆手说我现在还用不到吧，董思成看着他说下个月初有个酒会，挺正式的，你跟我一块去总不能穿着运动衫。说完在店里转了转，低头摸着那些料子。</p><p> </p><p>黄旭熙身材不错，像个衣裳架子，老板笑着说他披个麻袋也不会丑，董思成跟着笑了笑，那也要劳烦费些心思，毕竟是人生第一套正装。</p><p> </p><p>换了几身，董思成摇了摇头，转过身又挑了衬衫和马甲让他配好换上，人出来董思成这才点点头，刷卡带着走。</p><p> </p><p>回去的路上，黄旭熙低着头说我以为你不要我了。</p><p> </p><p>董思成叹了口气，我是想不要你来着。</p><p> </p><p>那你也别不要我……</p><p> </p><p>你还有什么瞒着我的。</p><p> </p><p>没了。</p><p> </p><p>什么没了。</p><p> </p><p>就……我们班主任说的你也都听到了。我马上就十八了，很快，也没有很小……黄旭熙小声的辩解着。</p><p> </p><p>看到黄旭熙从高中门口出来的那个瞬间，董思成觉得自己血涌上头，整个人要疯掉了。他妈的他跟一个高中生第一次见面就给自己口，还差点睡了，就算是差几个月成年，那也还是个未成年。其实董思成现在就能给撕掉毁约，再给他点钱打发他走。董思成安慰自己心说，未成年就出来卖的人也信不过，走了转头告自己猥亵弄得身败名裂怎么办，还是先留着。</p><p> </p><p>他就那么随便瞥了一眼，黄旭熙双手抱着书包，眼神里透着迷茫和胆怯，开了线的书包带子向下垂了好长。就那副样子，董思成只一眼就知道自己完蛋了，他的自我安慰根本一点用都没有。黄旭熙这样的人，看一眼就要心软了，就算是外面死了人他带着满手鲜血回来掉眼泪说不知道，也会相信他真的不知道而把他抱进怀里。</p><p> </p><p>现在的董思成就是这样，脑海里反复浮现班主任说的那几句话，一想到黄旭熙是这样长大的，就没办法去下狠心去怀疑。</p><p> </p><p>他像只乖巧的小狗，可怜巴巴地祈求不要把他遗弃。</p><p> </p><p>董思成越想越觉得眼眶莫名其妙有点热，不仅想把他抱进怀里，还想问他疼不疼。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>09/</p><p>李永钦说你不对劲。</p><p> </p><p>董思成说我没有不对劲。</p><p> </p><p>你不觉得自己这样多少有点变态吗，包养未成年人？难不成你要跟我说是见他可怜在做慈善？李永钦笑得有几分使坏。</p><p> </p><p>董思成说我就是在做慈善。</p><p> </p><p>你就没点那种心思吗？</p><p> </p><p>瞎说什么呢你，董思成一身正气，说我一开始误会了，而且他也不愿意做那个，我也不愿意做那个，所以我们现在的关系很单纯。</p><p> </p><p>我看他对你不太单纯。</p><p> </p><p>哪里不太单纯？</p><p> </p><p>董思成你是真的不知道还是装得挺像啊，人家把零花钱攒下来买了一大堆玫瑰花送你。</p><p> </p><p>董思成低头喝了口咖啡解释道：那是他在路上看到同学兼职所以全买下来了。</p><p> </p><p>这种理由你也信？分明是听到你说自己不喜欢花之后，人家觉得没面子所以随便扯了个借口。李永钦得出了结论：你就是睁着眼睛说瞎话。</p><p> </p><p>当局者假装迷，旁观者看最清。</p><p> </p><p>李永钦说的没错，黄旭熙坐在座位上有些沮丧，跟刘扬扬汇报说董先生不喜欢花。</p><p> </p><p>刘扬扬说不应该啊，肖俊可喜欢了，嘴上说不喜欢，但那一大束玫瑰和巧克力放在他面前的时候，整个人别提多开心了。</p><p> </p><p>可董先生不喜欢，说我拿他给的零花钱再买花送给他，这种行为挺幼稚的。我只好找借口说是帮同学一个忙，顺便表达一下对他的感谢。</p><p> </p><p>刘扬扬想了想，说可能人董先生这些见得多了，觉得你这样没什么心意。</p><p> </p><p>黄旭熙觉得有点道理，回到家里发现那束花没被扔掉，而是好好的被放在客厅茶几上的花瓶里。董思成叫他换上衣服跟自己走，黄旭熙这才想起来今天是酒会的日子。衬衫、马甲、西服外套、西裤、领带和皮鞋，黄旭熙看着自己有点不习惯，董思成随便弄了弄，帮他把刘海梳了上去，露出额头，硬朗的眉眼没了刘海的遮挡，黄旭熙意识到自己现在看起来有点像成年人的样子了。</p><p> </p><p>到了地方，照例是当地政要先站在台上发言，黄旭熙本来站在董思成身边寸步不离，可发言结束时向他围过来的人却越来越多，不知不觉就变成了，这家的女眷和那家的千金一个接着一个地向他搭讪提问这样的场景。人家跟他调笑，他也听不大懂，谁同他讲话，他便只笑着作为回应，人家瞧得他笑得那样灿烂，一时间也就失了神，说不出什么话来。</p><p> </p><p>有女孩子端着酒过来，他拜拜手说这个现在不行呢，一开始围着他的人太多了，没什么机会吃，现在散了些，总算有机会端着盘子夹些吃的填饱肚子。吃了会儿他抬眼看到董思成跟另外一对男女站在一起聊天。陈小姐问黄旭熙他和董先生什么关系，他想了想说是小舅舅。</p><p> </p><p>陈小姐笑了笑说没听说董先生还有这么帅的外甥。</p><p> </p><p>黄旭熙说我们是远房，很远房的那种，他今天带我来见见世面。黄旭熙眼神一直往那边瞥，董思成的脸色让人觉得好像哪里不太对劲，陈小姐也注意到了黄旭熙的目光，介绍说：那是董先生的朋友bella和她男朋友，他们仨当年是同一个大学的前后辈。</p><p> </p><p>黄旭熙瞪大了眼睛认真起来，陈小姐发现他爱听，便随口多讲了几句：听我姐姐说他们关系还算挺好的，后来bella和男友双双出国，董先生留在了国内继承家业。</p><p> </p><p>黄旭熙眉头一皱意识到事情并不简单，只见董思成一杯接着一杯，像是喝得太多了，bella放下杯子，伸手拍拍他的后背亲昵地问还好吗。黄旭熙也顾不得陈小姐，撂下一句不好意思，几个大步冲上前扶住董思成的腰。董思成一见人，明艳艳地笑起来：Lucas……不对，旭熙，看，这是bella，这是陆先生，他们俩是我最亲的学弟学妹。这是旭熙，我最近在养的小狗。</p><p> </p><p>黄旭熙一听忙摆手说不是不是，董先生是我小舅舅，我是他外甥。bella被逗笑了点点头，跟陆意小声说，难怪思成会认错，和Lucas乍一看确实有点像。</p><p> </p><p>陆意问什么cas，bella说是我之前养的那只狗。</p><p> </p><p>董思成腿一软头靠在黄旭熙肩膀上，小声说我头疼，黄旭熙说那我们回家，董思成点了点头说好。陆意问：思成你不要紧吧？</p><p> </p><p>董思成摇摇头说不要紧，对不起我有点失态了……我们先回去了……</p><p> </p><p>陆意打电话给他们叫了代驾，bella嘱托再三，就此道别。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>10/</p><p>一路上董思成都枕着黄旭熙的肩膀，仔细了听才发现是在小声说话，一直念叨着真幸福啊，看起来真好。黄旭熙听不明白，把手臂搭在董思成的肩上，把他揽在怀里好让他姿势更舒服些。到家已经是晚上十点，黄旭熙怕背着董思成喝醉了往后倒过去摔到，便吃些力把他横抱着抱到电梯口。酒劲上头慢，董思成一开始还能走着上车，回来整个人像个软脚虾，黄旭熙扶着他进了家门放在沙发上，纳闷他今天怎么喝成这样。董思成最后一丝理智用在十分恶心且洁癖犯了，整个人晕乎着冲到马桶边上吐了一干二净。黄旭熙给他接了杯水漱口，重新扶到床上。</p><p> </p><p>躺好了被子盖上，黄旭熙累得回隔壁打算睡，董思成问你能不能别走。</p><p> </p><p>黄旭熙说我去睡觉。</p><p> </p><p>董思成说我一个人睡不好，每天都睡不好，想睡着但怎么都睡不着。董思成说着说着整个人很奇怪地往下掉眼泪。</p><p> </p><p>黄旭熙说那我不走了。他在董思成身边躺下，任由董思成将他抱在怀里，一遍又一遍地摸着他的头发。太温柔了，黄旭熙分不清董思成究竟是什么样的人，平时面无表情一脸清冷的是他，像逗狗一样笑着逗自己的也是他，第一次见面用力摁着让自己口交的也是他，现在哭泣的样子也是他，温柔地摸着自己的头发这依然是他。</p><p> </p><p>在夜灯昏暗的光里，黄旭熙把手放在他的脸上，摩挲着他的脸颊。看一千次，一万次，一百万次也依然会觉得好漂亮的脸，越看越漂亮的人，怎么都不会厌烦的模样，甚至还有些……还有些心生喜欢。这是喜欢吧，因为喜欢所以很在意。别人动作亲昵会很在意，那个他回来了也会很在意。黄旭熙在十七岁的尾巴变得少男怀春，心思跟着乱成一团乱麻。</p><p> </p><p>你能一直不走吗？</p><p> </p><p>黄旭熙知道董思成在说醉话和胡话，但他真的好希望自己能一直留在这里，留在董思成的怀抱里。bella会离开，小狗不会，黄旭熙希望自己真的能变成那只小狗，小狗会留在董思成身边，陪他玩陪他闹，陪他睡觉，陪着他的笑容和眼泪。黄旭熙跟着有点难过，鼻子酸酸的：你让我留的话，我就留。说完闭上眼睛亲了亲董思成脸上的眼泪，再睁开的时候，目光和董思成映着水光的眼神相对，这让他闭上眼睛又亲了亲董思成的嘴唇。</p><p> </p><p>抚摸着头发的手停在耳际，很暧昧的位置。董思成闭着眼睛凑近了跟他接吻了。</p><p> </p><p>不是黄旭熙一开始那样，轻轻地碰了碰的那种亲吻，而是慢慢变深的接吻。黄旭熙能感觉到董思成的鼻息落在侧脸上，热乎乎的，嘴唇和舌头也是一样热乎乎的，触感黏腻柔软，奇妙极了。黄旭熙觉得自己被吻得晕晕乎乎的，下面跟着硬了，他吓得起身。</p><p> </p><p>董思成这时候还在问你去哪儿？</p><p> </p><p>黄旭熙咬着牙说我去趟洗手间啦……</p><p> </p><p>董思成问你是不是真的喜欢我。</p><p> </p><p>你没醉啊？</p><p> </p><p>我醉了。董思成看着他眼神里倒是没有那些浑浊的醉意，起身跪在床上继续跟他接吻，右手慢慢向下滑，隔着布料握住了那份昂首的欲望。坚挺、青涩、勃起了的欲望，董思成的手弄得黄旭熙拖着腔嗯了一声，他整个人迷迷愣愣地喊董先生，然后把人压在身下，拥吻着去脱衣服。</p><p> </p><p>临到最后一步，黄旭熙迟疑了，他起身鼻子一酸说我喜欢你但我不想你这样。</p><p> </p><p>董思成不解。你不是把我当女人吗，现在我愿意给你干你还想怎样。</p><p> </p><p>黄旭熙眼泪在眼眶里打转，委屈忍得他嗓子疼，哑着嗓子说：我不懂什么男人女人，我不知道……我可能是真的喜欢你，男人女人都好，我就是很喜欢你这个人。我希望你也爱我，我不想你喝醉了找人上床才会想起来找我，也不想酒会的时候他们那么照顾你，不想你心里有其他人，我给你当狗陪你玩也可以，我想留在你身边，我也害怕被你赶走。我很想走进你的心，但我不想被你这么玩弄，我是缺钱没错，也是答应你给你当狗没错，但我也有我的心。说着说着眼泪吧嗒吧嗒地向下掉，说得他觉得好丢人，太幼稚了，这下董先生更不会喜欢他了。他想自己也许第一次相遇的时候就爱上董思成了，因为喜欢所以愿意给他口，也愿意留下来陪他玩这种无聊把戏。</p><p> </p><p>旭熙，我很需要你。董思成说完双手捧着他的脸给他抹去眼泪。</p><p> </p><p>黄旭熙吸了吸鼻子半信半疑，问真的吗？</p><p> </p><p>董思成抱住他抱得很紧，说真的。董思成的眼睛又开始发涩，他后知后觉，觉得自己喜欢过bella，但bella只把他当小孩子看。现在他长成了成年人，学着去照顾另一个小孩子。董思成很难接受自己是gay，人过三十在李永钦的开导下好不容易迈过了心里上的坎，一开始与其说是抗拒黄旭熙跟他做，不如说是抗拒被黄旭熙当成女人。</p><p> </p><p>而现在，黄旭熙说他喜欢的是自己这个人，董思成突然很难过。嘴上从来不说，但他很需要有人能安抚自己和喜欢自己，不管是过去还是现在，只要有人能够迈过那道防备圈就能走进他的心。但好像从来都没有，也没有人能像黄旭熙这样直白地敲敲门说你好，我想要走进你的心。</p><p> </p><p>比起肉体上的快感，更需要精神上的陪伴。董思成不知道自己到底算不算是喜欢黄旭熙，因为他到现在还没能完全地走出初恋带给他的压抑情感，但他知道自己很需要黄旭熙。成年人的世界好像不怎么会去说喜欢和爱了，每天为着各种各样的原因奔波劳累，忘记了喜欢的忐忑，疲于承受爱的折磨。我需要你好像比起我喜欢你来得更郑重一些，是董思成现在能给出的最诚挚的告白。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>11/</p><p>还是做了。</p><p> </p><p>不管是黄旭熙还是董思成，克制一时的欲望不难，但克制爱是一件不太容易的事，两个人将内心摊开至此水到渠成。</p><p> </p><p>董思成给黄旭熙戴上安全套，拥抱着他年轻的爱人迎接第一次进入。黄旭熙一边亲吻他一边忍不住地掉眼泪，也不晓得自己为什么要哭，是内心不安的躁动还是尘埃落定的余悸。他亲了亲董思成的眼睛鼻子和嘴唇，从胸前一路吻到小腹，双手扶着他的腰。董思成感受到他的嘴唇温热柔软，几滴眼泪落在自己身上，便伸出手指抹去，捧着黄旭熙的脸回应他的亲吻。</p><p> </p><p>润滑的时候没有很痛，比起董思成想象中的那样没有很痛，黄旭熙被他搂在怀里，慢慢地探进去，董思成的肠壁包裹着黄旭熙的性器，像他的拥抱那样。黄旭熙觉得很安稳，董思成也觉得很安稳，没有害怕。和这个世界上的大多数人不一样其实不是一件容易的事，但是黄旭熙让董思成觉得这件事不需要害怕，董思成也让黄旭熙觉得爱也不需要害怕。</p><p> </p><p>好像一夜之间董思成变成了黄旭熙的小孩，又或者说他们变成了对方的小孩。曾经的董思成也没想过原来爱是这样一件，可以让人变得勇敢的，很好的事物。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>其实是tbc但我写不下去了就这样吧 感谢你的观看</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>